Family secrets
by Sambu
Summary: AJ is on trial and somebody has been hiding a part of his past. How will this effect the outcome of the trial?  COMPLETE
1. Prologue

_A/N: I chose this story to post first because it is based on a story i had partially written some time ago. I need some more inspiration to get started on the other stories. I have another question for you, would you like that i post each chapter as soon as i'm finished with it (this can take some time) or wait till i have a larger part ready before posting. Let me know and enjoy this story._

**Beyond duty**

**Prologue**

AJ was retired and Harm promoted to captain. He would be the temporary JAG until the selection board came out, after that he would get his own command. Mac was still the chief of staff with Sturgis as her new partner. They would get someone new to fill Harm's place shortly.

Some major changes happened in a short time, but maybe this was good to wake everybody up that you couldn't stay in the same place forever. JAG HQ was one of the few places where you could be stationed for years.

AJ had planned to visit his daughter in Italy and travel around with her so they wouldn't be seeing him for some time. In the mean time Harm found out what being the JAG was all about, it was busy on another scale, something you didn't realize in just a couple of days. He understood now why AJ was sometimes so harsh on him, he had a habit of making things difficult and when AJ needed to vent his frustration on something he was the obvious target.

Six months later there finally was a new JAG selected and Harm now knew what his new position would be. This billet was still in trial phase and would form a bridge between the ones doing the hard work and the ones maintaining the rules. Harm was a good candidate since he was both pilot and lawyer. He would need to move to California where his office would be with his staff to help him in any way. He would be traveling a lot so decided not to bother in finding a house and stay on base and sometimes commute to his parents. Harm wouldn't be seeing JAG sometime soon either. Harm and Mac had contact from time to time but they seldom saw each other anymore.

_A/N: Please review, it might get me motivated to write faster._


	2. Accused

**Ch. 1 ACCUSED**

Being in the brig for a crime you are convinced you didn't commit is the ultimate test to see how far someone will go to prove your innocence. Without enough trust and respect nobody will look beyond the obvious to prove it, only good friends were the trust and respect is mutual you can expect someone to go beyond that. AJ knowing his staff didn't know him that well and uncertain of their level of respect for him was left in an uncomfortable position. Not only would he be defended by one of his own he would also be prosecuted by one of his own. A situation that would sure lead to dissension within the ranks of the JAG Corp.

Since AJ knew he would be entitled to an article 32 hearing if the charges went to trial so he decided to have faith in his attorney and hope for the best. But that kind of faith was hard to come by when a commander visited him. "The investigation concluded that there was no evidence that you're telling the truth and a number of witnesses testified to have seen you that night."

"What about the guy is supposedly sold these document to, do you have him in custody as well?"

"No, he has disappeared. Probably has left the country by know to give the documents to his boss or whoever contact he meets"

"Have you spoken to Clare Wilkins about me; she can tell you I was home."

"The mobile number you gave us is no longer being used and there is no local journalist in Boston with the name of Clare Wilkins."

Apparently AJ didn't know his new friend as good as he thought, he knew he should have asked her more but he was having a good time and had gotten a bit lax.

"Are you still looking for her?"

"You didn't give us much to go on, if she is really your friend she will come her self when she hears about this but we won't keep looking ourselves"

Seeing as the investigation hadn't revealed anything in his favor AJ didn't have much hope for the article 32 hearing but it could serve to buy him some time.

"Can you do something else for me then?"

His attorney didn't seem to like being appointed as defense counsel and was skeptic about the necessity of having to do more then that.

"Depends what it is."

"I want you to notify someone, if I am right he is still in the service somewhere but I lost track of him years ago."

"I won't go looking for him but I will see what the Navy database has to say."

AJ gave him a name they discussed some more things and the visit was over.

His attorney didn't seem to get a grip on the proceeding Article 32, AJ didn't care that he looked guilty, defense council should be looking for ways that give reasonable doubt even if the defendant is indeed guilty. AJ began to get slightly worried when a few days later the judge concluded the case warranted proceeding to court martial and AJ still wasn't a step closer to finding out what happened. He hoped that he wasn't putting his hopes into something that wasn't going to happen, he would have his own behavior to fault for that.


	3. Mending fences

**Ch. 2 MENDING FENCES**

The next day the guard came to him telling he had a visitor. He was escorted to the interrogation room and left alone for awhile until his visitor came into the room. His visitor took a moment to observe him before stepping forward and taking a seat at the table.

At first glance AJ might look like his usual calm self but if you looked closer you detect a slightly haunted and lonely look. Like there was nobody left cared about what happened to him or could be trusted. This made the visitor decide he had made the right decision by coming here.

"Admiral, why did you ask your attorney to call me?" AJ had expected this question; you can't ignore the elephant in the room.

"Because despite what you may think I trust you and I should have handled the situation better. It was a selfish action in hopes you would reconsider without revealing the true reasons behind it. And I hope you can forgive me for that."

Saying that out loud helped lift a weight he didn't know he carried even if it might still be too little too late.

His apology seemed to be accepted with just a slight nod and they started talking about the charges he was facing and what led up to them.

"I had just wanted to spend some time not thinking about work and enjoy it in good company. At the office there was no one left who seemed to want to spent time with me outside working hours so I had to look somewhere else. That is when I met Clare, she said she wasn't in DC very much but we enjoyed spending time together when she was."

His visitor was just listening intently letting him tell his story in his own pace and without interruptions.

"That day some intelligence reports from Iraq and Afghanistan had come in. It was already late but the next day I would have number of appointments and I didn't want to wait too long in case there was something that needed quick action so I took them home with me so I could have dinner and start to go over them. A few hours later Clare suddenly showed up. I hadn't expected to see her since she hadn't said she would be in DC for a while. I knew she shouldn't see the files so I stored them in a drawer of my desk before letting her in. We were having some wine and an enjoying conversation. The next thing I know I woke up in bed the next morning and Clare was long gone."

Often when recalling something you forget to mention details that don't seem important or you don't remember details until something else reminds you of it. By asking the right question you can get most of this information unless of course the person answering is consciously changing his story.

"How many glasses of wine did you have that night?"

"A bit too much I think, I was getting drowsy and switched to soda because I didn't want the night to end yet, we were having a good time and she was going to leave town again the next day."

"So you where slightly drunk?"

"I thought so, but I only felt sleepy and not hung over the next morning. I just couldn't remember what happened after I switched to the soda."

"Who brought the wine?"

"She did, it was quite an expensive one too."

"How much did she drink from it?"

"Not too much, she said she still had to drive her car but that two glasses wouldn't hurt."

"Where were the bottle and glasses the next morning?"

"The bottle was empty; she rinsed it together with the glasses."

"Did you leave her at any moment during that evening, even for a minute?"

"Once to go to the toilet but that was the only time that I recall."

"Where the files still in the same place you left them next morning?"

"Yes"

"They didn't seem to be disturbed?"

"Not at first sight, but I wanted to take them back to the office so I put them in my briefcase without getting a real good look"

"Was there a lock on the drawer?"

"No"

"Do you mind if I take a look in your house?"

"No, not at all."

"Have you seen any drugs recently? From someone in the neighborhood or confiscated during an investigation."

"Not in the last few months until that NCIS agent with what he claimed was cocaine."

"Do you want to tell me anything else or call someone?"

"Just find out what happened and use you discretion on who you tell."

"What about your attorney?"

"I don't think he really cares, or he just thinks it is too much trouble when the facts look clear, or both."

"Well I see what I can do; the trial is in two weeks right?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I have got to go know. Good luck and keep faith."

His attorney hadn't been able to arrange bail for him, since he was accused of treason AJ hadn't expected to. The preparations went slowly and when they did meet AJ had the feeling his case wasn't on the top of the list to invest time in. When they disagreed again on the right strategy to use AJ had had enough and decided to defend himself.

AJ just didn't want to put his faith in the hands of someone who wasn't really considering he might be innocent. His attorney looked almost relieved even though it wasn't a very smart move to defend yourself with the charges he was facing.


	4. Trust your lawyer

**Ch. 3 TRUST YOUR LAWYER**

The day before the court martial would start his visitor returned. Since AJ had dismissed his appointed attorney he didn't have anyone representing his interest anymore and he knew that defending himself would likely result in a less then favorable outcome. He needed a lawyer he could trust. There was only one lawyer he ever trusted explicitly which is why he didn't want him to go chasing dreams. Harmon Rabb would be his first choice and since they had cleared the air between them on the last visit AJ hoped he would accept it.

"Commander, are you still a lawyer?"

Harm looked pensive for a moment, wondering why he was being asked that.

"You know I am not with JAG anymore but I am still a member of the bar if that is what you are asking."

"Are you willing to represent me during the trial?"

AJ had asked before he even knew what new information had been found, it surprised Harm but revealed the amount of trust AJ seemed to have in him.

Harm accepted and then elaborated his findings.

"I haven't found Clare yet but someone is still looking for her now. The toxicology report revealed that beside the drug there was a substance causing drowsiness and memory lapses. They were probably both mixed in the wine and the reason for your failure to remember what happened that evening. I also found some faint traces of it in the soil of a plant in your living room. It doesn't prove anything but I think she mixed it in the bottle before she arrived and disposing of her glass of wine while you were gone for a minute. Can you remember she opened the bottle?"

AJ's thoughts were going a mile a minute at hearing that and needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"It seemed to be an expensive bottle of wine but it had a screw cap, I found it a bit odd but didn't think any of it then. Now I think she made have just replaced the label of a cheaper one and it having a screw cap I didn't notice if it had been open or not since it was still full."

Harm just nodded his head writing something down on his notepad and continued on his findings.

"I haven't found any traces of the wine to be able to confirm that but it is a possibility. I haven't found much more, the call that lead to your arrest was made from a phone booth so that is a dead end. However the files you were looking at were incomplete when I got them, do you think she may have removed some of the pages and given them to someone else?"

"I don't know why she would, but it is clear she isn't who I thought she was so that is certainly possible. Do you have any idea what kind of group was involved in this?"

That was what Harm would have liked to know himself but hadn't been able to find out yet.

"I don't know but someone with more experience in intelligence gathering is looking at that now."

"Not that I don't appreciate the effort but how many people have you told about this?"

Harm had to smile at that. "Just one and I have known him all his live and he is SEAL so you have nothing to worry about."

AJ seemed slightly astonished at hearing this. "You asked a SEAL to help you defending me?"

"He is very good at finding out the fact and has some experience with naval intelligence. Plus he would do almost anything I ask him."

"Because he has known you all his life, what are you his hero?" AJ had to smile at that thought.

"Something like that." Harm smiled secretively.

The next day was the day the court martial would start. It would be held at JAG HQ, there was no possible way to find a prosecution, judge and jury who didn't know the defendant but that wasn't necessarily a disadvantage. Harm was a bit nervous when he found out Admiral Morris would be the judge since nobody seemed to forget his stunt of firing a weapon in the courtroom ceiling to prove the weapon didn't jam.

Admiral Morris hadn't resided over any cases Harm had defended or prosecuted since. When AJ had asked for his help Harm had taken leave to have plenty of time to look into it. So he hadn't been wearing his uniform, in fact he hadn't even told AJ what he was doing now.

AJ had assumed he was still in the navy probably as aviator but Harm hadn't revealed anything and he hadn't asked. For the courtroom Harm decided he should wear his uniform so there AJ found out that Harm was indeed still in the navy and had since been promoted to full commander. They didn't have time for chit-chat because the judge entered at that time.

Admiral Morris wasn't yet aware of the last chance of defense council since it had only happened yesterday and hadn't been notified.

"Admiral Chegwidden, why haven't I been notified in your change of defense council?" AJ stood up to address the judge.

"The change happened only recently, your honor. I'm well aware the Commander isn't a member of JAG anymore but he is a member of the Virginia Barr and I have the right to choose my own council. Therefore I hope you permit Commander Rabb to act as my defense council."

"Very well, Commander you have been a member of JAG and I expect you to behave accordingly, if you ever pull a stunt again like you did last time you will be immediately removed as defense council, am I making myself clear?"

"Chrystal, your honor" Harm said, standing and making a slight bow to show his respect.

"All right. Let's get started." The charges were read and AJ plead not guilty and the prosecution started opening statement.


	5. The trial begins

**Ch. 4 THE TRIAL BEGINS**

"Would the prosecution please begin opening statement?" The prosecutor, a commander from the San Diego JAG office, rose to address the jury.

"Good morning, your honor, members of the jury. The facts in this case are clear. The prosecution is going to prove that, Admiral AJ Chegwidden the Judge Advocate General of the US Navy fully aware of the consequences is guilty of treason. He used the power of his position to keep the fact that he was leaking vital information from war zones to a third party. And that the Admiral had a motif to commit treason. We are also going to prove the Admiral has been using drugs during this time. We will prove that the Admiral is guilty of treason and drug use, thank you."

The statement was given in a matter of fact tone and the prosecutor now confidently walked back to his table seemingly very sure of his case.

"Thank you, commander" Admiral Morris said. "Defense?" It was now Harm's turn to sway the members of the jury in his favor. With most of the facts against him he had to play his famous emotional appeal. He was known to pull a rabbit out of a hat at times to serve the truth and hoped it would help him out now as well.

"Good morning, your honor, members of the jury. A man receives a visit from a friend. He is surprised but since she will be leaving again the next day and doesn't live in the neighborhood he lets her in. They have an enjoyable evening and a few hours later she leaves again. The next morning the man returns to work and finds out something must have happened the previous evening that he can't remember. This man is an admiral in the US Navy; he had served his country in many ways and with distinction. The defense will prove that the Admiral is not guilty of the charges against him. Thank you."

He shared a glance with AJ and then took his seat again. AJ seemed to have found his calm back. He was letting Harm handle his defense while trying to appear calm but not to calm as if he didn't care.

"The prosecution will now call his first witness" The prosecutor stood up and called his first witness. "The prosecution calls Mr. Jones to the stand"

The courtroom doors opened and the man entered and walked to the witness stand to be sworn in. When he was sworn in and stated his name and occupation for the record prosecution started their questioning. "Where were you the evening of May 20th?"

"Walking by the Washington memorial"

"Did you notice anything unusual?"

"Two men were exchanging bags it was a bit strange but didn't think anything of it."

"What made you suspicious of them?"

"One of them approached me and asked if I saw anything. He then gave me something without waiting for an answer and said the correct answer was no. He then walked of."

"What was it you were given?"

"A white powdery substance, I assumed it was some kind of drugs."

"Is the man who gave it to you in this courtroom today?"

"Yes, he is sitting right there." He pointed at AJ behind the defense table.

"Let the record reflect that the witness is pointing at the accused. No further questions."

Harm got up from the defense table to question the witness.

"Mr. Jones, how late was it when you saw this?"

"10:30, 11 o'clock."

"So it was dark?"

"Yes"

"Was there moonlight?"

"Objection! Relevance?" the prosecutor jumped up from his seat but Harm was quick to defend his line of questioning.

"I'm trying to establish how accurate Mr. Jones could have seen what happened, your honor." "I allow it, answer the question Mr. Jones."

"It was pretty cloudy so there wasn't much moonlight but the memorial is illuminated."

"How far were you away when you saw them?"

"About 30 feet. But he walked right past me when he talked to me."

"Was the memorial behind or in front of you?"

"Objection!" prosecutor called again but Harm already had an answer ready.

"The witness testified that the light source was the illumination of the monument if he was looking into the light he wouldn't be able to see as much as when he was looking away from it."

"I will allow it for now but come to the point commander."

"Yes, your honor."

"Where were the two men you saw them, Mr. Jones?"

"Between me and the memorial"

"Then how could you positively identify the man you spoke to if your eyes were still adjusted to the dark and were looking in the light?"

"Objection! Council is editorializing." But Harm had already made his point.

"No further questions."

"Does prosecution which to redirect?"

"No, your honor."

Harm had succeeded on placing doubt on the first witness but they weren't there yet, there was a long way to go.

"All right, we will recess for lunch and reconvene at 1400."

AJ was let away by his guards and Harm made his way to the cafeteria and making some phone calls.

After lunch the prosecution called the special agent who had led the investigation. The investigation was led by NCIS so that JAG was not involved and no command influence was present.

"Special agent Miller, you are investigating the charges brought against Admiral Chegwidden, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"What made you suspect the Admiral?"

"He fitted the description given by a witness; he had access to the files and had no alibi for that evening."

"Who had access to those files?"

"It was already late when the files came in and the Admiral had taken them home to review, so I'd say nobody else."

"Thank you Agent Miller, no further questions."

Harm stood up to show there was a possible other side of the story.

"Agent Miller, did the Admiral give you an alibi when you first questioned him?"

"Yes, he said a friend from out of town had paid him a visit."

"Then why haven't you found this friend, Agent Miller?"

"Because the information the Admiral gave us was false which mostly means that the persons doesn't exist."

"Isn't it possible the person does exist but doesn't want to be found?"

"Yes, that is possible. But then it wouldn't be a true friend would it?"

"No, but couldn't it be that this so called friendship was just a mask for other purposes and they were in fact the real culprit and the Admiral made a scapegoat to cover up their trail." "Objection! Council is editorializing."

"Sustained. Do you have a question for this witness commander? And keep it short."

"Yes, your honor. Agent Miller in your experience do you think it is possible that the Admiral was in fact framed?"

"Yes, it is a possibility but we don't have enough evidence to point in that direction." "Thank you, no further questions."

They were having a small recess before the next witness and Harm took this time to have a private talk with AJ. He wanted to make sure AJ was seeing it positive and wanted reassure himself that AJ agreed with how he was defending him and still trusted him to do the best thing.

"Sorry I couldn't do much to discredit this witness, sir."

"That's all right. I didn't give you much to work on. I do hope you have something more for the next witness."

AJ understood full well that even the best attorney was no magician. If there is no evidence or even a reasonable doubt there is nothing you can do and have to focus on things you do have influence on.

"Yes, sir. But I am still missing some information and we have no witnesses for the defense." "Then how are you going to convince them I'm not guilty commander?"

He wondered asking Harm to defend him was the best move because this way he would be in court all day working his magic on the members of the jury but have no time to go investigating for missing clues.

"Somebody has been looking into that, I called him at lunch and he should have something tomorrow." AJ remembered that Harm told him he asked a young navy SEAL to help him in his search but he still didn't know how far he would take it and how good he was in investigating.

"How are you planning on waiting for that if we have no witnesses tomorrow?"

"I put you on the stand; let you explain your story. Maybe recall a witness or something else I think of tonight, I just hope he will be here on time."

"Don't do anything stupid or Admiral Morris will have you hide. Isn't it better to ask for a continuance?" AJ knew Harm could manipulate court proceedings into his own favor like the best but his methods were often a little unorthodox and he didn't want a repeat performance of the jammed gun incident especially not in front of Admiral Morris.

"I can try but I don't think they will go for it and I don't want the happenings of today to fester to long in the minds of the jury. I think that would be disadvantageous considering the charges you're facing."

"You're probably right. Just remember I'm not there to save you if you do anything wrong and Admiral Morris doesn't like you."

"I know, let's get back. Court will resume soon."


	6. I've still got it

**Ch. 5 I'VE STILL GOT IT**

The next witness was called and sworn in.

"State your name and occupation for the record please."

"Leo Perkins, I work at communications at NCIS HQ."

"You were the one handling the anonymous phone call concerning the accused two weeks ago correct?"

"I received a phone call about two men exchanging folders at the Washington monument yes."

"What can you tell us of that phone call?"

"The person obviously knew what was going on and who the men were or she wouldn't have been calling NCIS about it."

That didn't seem to be the answer the prosecutor wanted to hear but he continued none the less.

"Did the caller describe the men?"

"Yes, she said that..."

"Does the description fit the accused?"

Slightly put off by the interruption he just answered with a short

"Yes."

"Where you also the one to trace the accused phone records?"

"Yes"

"What did they show?"

"He made a number of short calls that evening"

"To who belonged the number he called to?"

"We don't know it was a prepaid number that went out of service the day after."

"Did you locate from where these calls were made?"

"They were picked up by a sent mast near the Washington monument."

"Thank you. No further questions."

It was now Harm's turn to question the witness. It seemed like damning evidence but from his expression AJ knew that Harm had an ace up his sleeve.

"Mr. Perkins would you believe it if the Admiral said he was at his home in McLean all evening?"

"If he made those phone calls from home they would have gone through a different sent mast. And why use a cell phone if he was at home?"

"So you are saying he wasn't home based on the fact that his cell phone was used elsewhere in the city?"

"Yeees"

"Is it possible that someone else used his cell phone that night and the Admiral himself was indeed home all evening."

"He would have said it if he had loaned it out and it doesn't explain why someone matching his description was seen in the same vicinity."

"Have you listened to these phone calls Mr. Perkins?"

"No, I have not"

"Would you be surprised if I told you that the caller was not the Admiral but in fact a woman?"

"That would have been picked up by someone."

He started to show some doubt in what he believed was true and Harm used this to gain the final straw.

"And would you be just as surprised to hear that this same woman was the one who made the phone call you received later but this time from a phone booth?"

"I didn't know"

By now he didn't seem to know which way was up anymore. The prosecution tried to save the credibility of its witness by objecting.

"Objection, council is speculating"

But Harm had seen this coming and was already back at the defense table and picked up two documents

"I have here two documents stating the truth of these statements and analysis of both phone calls as being made by the same person"

"Objection, prosecution hasn't seen these documents"

"I have only been aware and in possession of these documents since we recessed for lunch, your honor"

"Side bar" declared Morris already feeling a headache coming up at Rabb's antics even though there was nothing illegal about it.

AJ couldn't hear what was said during the side bar but he knew that Harm had pulled a fast one out of his hat. He hadn't been aware of this latest development since Harm hadn't told him and he hadn't noticed that his cell phone was missing since it was lying on his porch where he figured he must have dropped it without noticing the previous evening. He didn't know were Harm had gotten his information or the incentive to look for it but he was sure it was the same woman that he was seeing from time to time and had set him up. This was the first real evidence that something wasn't adding up here.

The slight smile on Harm's face when he turned told AJ all he needed to know even before the judge announced his decision.

"Objection overruled. The report is accepted as evidence nr. Fourteen."

"Does the defense have any further questions for this witness?"

"No, your honor"

"Does prosecution wish to redirect?"

"No, your honor"

The prosecution chose wisely to not ask question he didn't know the answer to in an attempt to save face and credibility.

"The witness is excused but will remain available for further questioning"

"Does the prosecution have any more witnesses?"

"No, your honor. But we wish to reserve the right to call further witnesses tomorrow."

"Why not today, Commander?"

"We want to question the Admiral's yeoman your honor. But he isn't available today."

Harm knew a lie when he heard when but he needed to treat carefully to not erase the points he made with the jury today.

"Objection your honor. The petty officer is not on the prosecutions witness list. And I am sure he has been at his station all day and therefore not unavailable for questioning. Prosecution is trying to stall proceedings."

Admiral Morris seemed to believe Harm's story better and asked the prosecution to explain themselves. They didn't have solid ground to stand on so unless they really had to fight the court on this decision or declare "Prosecution rests" to which Admiral Morris then declared that court would recess till tomorrow where defense would call his witnesses.


	7. Reasonable doubt

**Ch. 6 REASONABLE DOUBT**

In the morning Harm had a meeting with AJ before court would resume. AJ was anxious to hear what Harm had found out since court recessed the previous day. Because of their lack of witnesses this would probably be the last day in court and his last chance to clear his name. Every minute seemed like an hour while he was waiting for Harm to show up. When he did show up his expression was not what AJ had hoped it would be but when he let Harm explain it wasn't all that bad. There was still a missing piece in the puzzle which they hoped to have during the day. In the meantime they had a witness that would seed some doubt about the mystery woman and AJ would take the stand himself. If they still needed more time, they would also question AJ's chief of staff, not a move Harm would like to make but it would give them some time if necessary. This way they hoped to have until sometime after lunch to bring forth the missing piece of evidence and maybe a last witness to convince the members of the jury.

With court reconvened it was time for Harm to call witnesses for the defense. He started with AJ and would go from there. "The defense calls Admiral AJ Chegwidden to the stand." AJ was sworn in and took a seat on the stand. "Admiral, can you tell us in short how it came that you were arrested?"

"Some intelligence reports from our troops in Iraq and Afghanistan had come in. Since it was already quite late and I had a number of meetings the next morning I decided to take them home with me in case there were things that couldn't wait till late the following day. This way I could get something to eat and go over the files. I wasn't aware that a friend from out of town would be visiting me that evening. She was only there for that evening so I put the files in a drawer of my desk to keep her from seeing it. We had some wine and I don't know what happened until I woke up next morning. I didn't realize pages were missing until NCIS pointed me on it and he had never seen the drugs before. Yet they claimed I was at the Washington memorial with both."

"Did your visitor see where you put the files or did you tell her about them?" "No, I put them away before I let her in. And I didn't tell her about them either."

"What can you tell us about your visitor?" "A woman, in here late forties, quite tall, brown hair but it looked reddish from a distance. She said her name was Clare Wilkins and that she was a journalist for a local news paper in Boston. She wasn't in DC a lot but we agreed to meet when she was. I saw her about six times."

"Where would you meet here when she was in town?" "At a restaurant or she would come to my house." "You never picked her up somewhere else, like her hotel?" "No, she said she didn't want to inconvenience me, her hotel was in the opposite direction."

"Did she bring anything with her when she came to your house that night?" "Yes, she had a bottle of wine." "What kind of wine?" Till this time prosecution had just been listening but this was going too far, it appeared to have nothing to do with the case at hand. "Objection, relevance!" But Harm wasn't willing to let it drop; the wine was an important factor in why the visitor was the actual guilty party. "I'm trying to clear why the Admiral couldn't remember anything of that night and how the drugs came into his system without him knowing about it." Admiral Morris might not have like it but he knew it was in the interest of justice to let Harm try to explain this train of thought. "I will allow it for now but come to the point, commander." "Yes, your honor" "What can you tell us about the wine, admiral?" "The label was of an expensive wine but the bottle had a screw cap, it was still full but you couldn't see if it had been opened or not."

"Did you drink a lot of it?" "I thought I did when I was getting drowsy and switched to soda but I was not hung over the next morning and I can't remember so I don't know for sure." "Do you know if your visitor drank any of the wine?" "She said she still had to drive so she couldn't drink too much but that one or two glasses wouldn't hurt."

"Did you see her actually drink it?" Prosecution was getting impatient with this line of questioning but so was Admiral Morris so Harm had to treat carefully. "Objection! Relevance?" "The drug screen indicates that along with cocaine there was also a sedative that causes drowsiness and memory lapses in the Admiral's blood. I'm trying to see if this could have been mixed with the wine." "It wasn't mentioned in the drug screen I saw, commander." Prosecution wasn't going to let this go on. "I ordered a second more elaborate drug screen on the same blood sample. The report is with the files you received at the beginning of this trial. It is not my fault you don't read the files you're given." This shut up the prosecution; he didn't know what to say to that. That is why Admiral Morris conceded. "I will allow one more question. Wrap it up, commander" "yes, your honor." "Admiral?" "I didn't actually see her drink it but the bottle was empty and the glasses rinsed the next morning. I had only left her alone once to go to the toilet; she might have disposed of her wine then."

To not aggravate Admiral Morris Harm then dropped the subject of the wine hoping it had proved its point to the members. He then went to another subject of discussion trying to remember the members what he had said about the phone calls. "When did you notice your cell phone was missing?" "I didn't, I found it on my porch the next morning and thought it must have fallen there the previous evening." "No more questions your honor."

"Prosecution?" The prosecutor knew that his once strong case was now leaning toward reasonable doubt. I might not exonerate the defendant but it would make him lose his case and in his mind let a traitor walk free. This was his only chance to seriously discredit the defendant.


	8. Home run

**Ch. 7 HOME RUN**

It was the prosecutions turn to cross examine AJ. "Admiral, why did you take the files home?" "I told you, to look at them before I had to be in meetings the next morning." "Why didn't you just stay JAG for a while longer to look at them?" "It was already late and I hadn't eaten yet. And it was starting to rain, I didn't want to drive home tired and with the probability of bad road conditions."

"But they were sensitive files couldn't you have come to the office before your first meeting to look at them?" "My first meeting was at 0700 and you would have known that if you would have looked."

"Why did you get drunk?" "Objection. Badgering the witness." "I simply wish to know why the Admiral would take time to get drunk if he had that much to do." "Which is not relevant." "Enough. Your objection is sustained. Please move on."

"Didn't you just drink the wine with the sedative after the meeting at the memorial in an attempt to have an alibi for the evening saying you weren't capable of going out because of the sedative?" "Objection! Council is editorializing" "Sustained, please refrain from those stories. Do you have a question to ask?"

"Yes, Admiral why did you fire your first attorney?" "Because he didn't want to look further than he had to. He already considered it a lost case and wanted to deal." "Why didn't you?" "Because I'm not guilty"

"Then why did you decide to have Commander Rabb defend you, he isn't even a lawyer and he is a loose cannon." Harm wanted to object but thought that would seem more like he was defending himself then his client.

He knew Morris would probably sustain his objection but secretly he was curious of the answer as well so he decided he would allow this last question before bringing a halt to this line of questioning.

"Because he cares more about the truth then about winning or losing. He is the best JAG ever had and I thrust him." "You choose him because he would do what you want him to do." "Objection! Relevance" Admiral Morris had been wondering why Harm hadn't objected yet but maybe he wanted the prosecution to dig himself in a hole. He was surprised that Harm didn't comment on it further, maybe he had changed for the better since last time.

"Sustained. The how and why the defendant chooses council is not relevant to this case. And I remind you that Commander Rabb is more senior then you are; I can have you charged with disrespecting a superior officer if you continue on this course." "Yes, your honor." Prosecution backed down but AJ hadn't finished yet. "I like to make a comment if I may, your honor." "Keep it brief" "Nobody has ever been able to tell the commander what to do. Not even me" "Prosecution rests"

"Defense calls Simon Daley" Time to raise some more doubt.

"Mr. Daley, you have seen the admiral dining out with a woman on two occasions, correct?" "Yes, that is correct."

"Can you describe this woman for me?"

"She was in her late forties I think about the same length as the admiral. Her hair was a bit odd, at first glance it looked red but I walk by on my way out it was actually brown."

"Did you see her on any other occasions?"

"Yes, but she was with another man that time."

"Where did you see them?"

"In a café I frequently visit."

"Did anything strike you as odd?"

"She kept looking around to see if anyone was paying attention to them and when she thought nobody was watching she gave him a file. They talked in hushed tones a lot and then they would slightly raise their voice and talk about the weather or something."

"Did you see them again?"

"Once the next week, he just left when I came in, she left shortly after."

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Daley. No further questions."

"Prosecution?"

It was no hard evidence but it placed the 'mystery woman' back on the map and that was something the prosecution obviously hadn't wanted. He wanted it to be a fabrication in an attempt to have an alibi and confuse everyone. The only way to put this story to rest was to prove that this witness was lying or had in fact seen them but embellished it.

"How did you find out about this trial, Mr. Daley?"

"It was in the newspapers."

"Then why haven't you come forward before?"

"I didn't know I was needed?"

"Then how did you know you where needed here?"

"A young man was asking questions about that lady. He must have found out she came to that café regularly. When I told him what I had seen he asked me if I wanted to testify at a court-martial. He said all I needed to do was tell them what I just told him and answer any other question they might have. I agreed so here I am."

"Who was this young man?"

If there was a middle man then he may yet be able to some doubt on the credibility of the defense. But he hadn't expected the answer he received.

"He said he was the Admiral's co-counsel."

Apparently neither did Admiral Morris. This needed to be cleared up and quickly.

"I wasn't aware you had a co-council, commander."

"He is not a lawyer, your honor. He has been investigating this case for me." Harm answered.

"Law-students would benefit to be involved in the trial as well, commander. If you needed more time you should have asked for a continuance." But Harm had his own reasons by not asking for continuance and in this case co-council had no interest in court proceedings.

"He has no involvement with law, I asked him because he has a good eye for finding people." "All right, are we going to see him at all, commander?" There were no strict rules as who can be co-council. If the defendant didn't mind then there was mostly nothing against it. But mostly it was noted who co-council was and seen in court from time to time. Morris wanted to make sure that there was in fact a co-counsel or something else going on that wasn't totally legal.

"He should be here after lunch, your honor. He is tracking down a final witness I need."

"And why would I allow a new witness this late into the trial, commander?"

"This witness is a vital part to explain why the admiral was seemingly in two places at the same time." If this was true then it was in the interest of justice to hear the witness but proper court proceedings requested the witnesses for the defense being listed before the trial so that prosecution called question them before the testimony in court.

"Well, I will decide when he gets here."

"Prosecution, do you have any more questions for this witness?"

Prosecution seemed to have lost the wind from his sails.

"No, your honor"

"Very well, then we will recess now for lunch. We will reconvene at 1400. Make sure your co-counsel and witness are present at that time Commander or we will proceed to closing arguments. I won't allow a continuance this late into the trial."

As soon as Harm was outside he listened to his voicemail in hope of some good news. Then he called back and thirty minutes later he met with his co-counsel and last witness. They lunched together before they had to get back to court. When AJ was let back in Harm introduced them to each other. "Admiral, I like you to meet your co-council. Matt this is AJ Chegwidden." The first thing AJ noticed about the lieutenant standing before him was that he wore not only a SEAL trident but also the gold wings of a naval aviator. AJ wanted to ask him something but at that moment the judge came back in and all conversation was halted.


	9. Last witness

**Ch.8 Last witness**

"I see your co-council has arrived, commander. Do you wish to call another witness at this time?"

"Yes, your honor. Defense calls Timothy Hays."

But the prosecuting attorney had obviously other ideas about allowing this witness.

"Objection! Prosecution hasn't had a chance to interview the witness, your honor."

"I provided the opportunity during lunch hour, but you refused, and I haven't interviewed him myself either."

Harm had indeed informed him that the witness had arrived and that he could talk with him if wanted. But Harm knew that his offer would probably be rejected. He didn't have the need to question the witness; Matt would tell him everything he needed to know.

"Then why question this witness, commander?"

"Co-council has preformed all first interviews, your honor. He informs me about them to decide if they need more attention. Seeing the time constrain this seemed to be the best solution."

It was not unusual that co-counsel interviewed the witnesses although he mostly also cross examined them. But Morris remembered that Harm told him the lieutenant had never been a lawyer so that was probable why he didn't.

"Very well commander. Objection overruled you may call your witness."

The man in question was sworn in and took a seat on the stand.

"Please state your name and occupation for the record"

"Timothy Hays, I am an actor"

"You say you are an actor, what kind of an actor?"

"For hidden camera, I confront people in everyday life to see how they react. It is for a show on television."

"Who decides what confrontations you will be doing?"

"Mostly our studio, but sometimes I get some freelance offers"

"Did you get an offer for the evening of May 20th?"

"Yes, I was asked to go to the Washington memorial and they would tell me what to do there."

"Did you go?"

"Yes"

"What did they tell you to do?"

"They gave me some files that I had to give to a man I would meet at the memorial and then give the bag with powder to the person I encountered while walking away and tell him that he hadn't seen anything."

"Anything else?"

"They wanted me to wear something over my hair so it would look like I was bald"

"Was this a normal assignment for you?"

"No, it was quit odd what they asked and I never had to look different before."

"Then why did you participate?"

"They offered quite a bit of money for one assignment and I do have two kids in college. I could use the extra money."

"Even if it was illegal?"

"I didn't see anything illegal about it; otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"Is this similar to what you whore that night?"

"Yes"

"Could you put it on?"

"Could you and Admiral Chegwidden please stand next to each other?"

When AJ and Mr. Hays were standing next to each other facing the members he asked Matt:

"Lt. What would you think if you encountered Mr. Hays and the Admiral separately in minimal light conditions?"

"That they were the same person, sir."

"No further questions, your honor"

"Prosecution?"

Prosecution knew that his case was practically sunk but there was no conclusive evidence and dealing was out of the question so he had to put up a good fight and let the members of the jury decide. Not having had a chance to interview the witness didn't help him much either.

"Why didn't you come forward before Mr. Hays?"

"I left for a vacation shortly after. I hadn't heard about this or the fact that I had something to do with it."

"You heard nothing about an Admiral being accused of treason? I find that hard to believe."

"Objection! Council is editorializing"

"Sustained"

"I did hear about it. But I didn't know that it was based on what had happened at the memorial. I only found out when the lieutenant told me."

"Which lieutenant?"

He probably guessed correct but he asked anyway. Maybe having all these conveniened witnesses provided by one unknown man would give the members some doubt about credibility.

"The one sitting next to the Admiral"

"How did he find you?"

"Apparently my number showed up in some phone records he had studied relating to this case."

He hadn't thought about checking the phone records for witnesses he knew he should have paid more attention to them now but it was already too late.

"And why would we believe you're telling the truth?"

"Because I am under oath."

He simply didn't know anymore what to do; it was up to the members now.

"Prosecution rests"

"Defense, are you ready for your closing argument?"

"Yes, your honor"

Closing arguments went without a hitch. Harm had as usual a very compassionate speech prepared to convince the members that the defendant was not the one to blame but instead was the victim here. Prosecution of course tried to convince them that there was no hard evidence exonerating the defendant and that the evidence available was enough to convict him. Court was then dismissed until the members came back with their decision.

They went to the conference room to wait. That is when AJ had the chance to ask his co-counsel what he had been wondering all afternoon. "How did a lieutenant become an aviator as well as a SEAL?" "Well, Harm inspired me to fly. So I went to flight school when I graduated Annapolis. I loved to fly but on my first deployment I found out that you flew holes in the sky for hours for five minutes of action. I didn't know if I wanted to do it full time, that is when Harm had his ramp strike. We spent a lot of free time together and I decided not long after to try and become a SEAL and as you know Harm decided to become a lawyer. Almost everything I know of the law is from my time spent with him while he was going to law school. We both succeeded."

"He was a huge help when I was recovering. And he made sure that I knew I still had plenty to live for. He was the one to eventually get me back flying again, just not at night. And it made me realize that while I had lost my active flight status I was lucky to still be able to fly at all after the ramp strike. It could have been much worse."

"So you both kept your flight qualifications up but Harm went back to an active squadron eventually, did you miss it then?" "No I love flying but not everything around it. But it is a lot of fun when we fly together. They call us the terrible two but the fact is we make a good team so eventually they kept us together. Harm is more than qualified to be a SEAL even if he never went through training so he joins us from time to time and I join him quite often."

"You have to tell me more about it sometime but I was wondering how did you two meet?" AJ asked just as Harm's beeper went off.

"That's a story for another time. The members are back"


	10. The verdict

**CH. 9 THE VERDICT**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

The president of the jury stood "Yes, your honor" He gave a note to the bailiff who brought it to Admiral Morris who read it and gave it back.

"Will defense and council please rise"

AJ with Harm and Matt at his sides went to stand to await the verdict

"This jury finds Admiral AJ Chegwidden on the account of drug use, not guilty. On the account of treason, not guilty."

Harm had a slight smile on hearing this, AJ a look of immense relief

"Admiral Chegwidden you are hereby exonerated of all charges and specifications and can return to your duty post. I hope you will take better care in picking friends in the future. Court is dismissed."

AJ then turned to Harm "Harm, thank you, you truly are my best friend" and to Harm's surprise shared a brief hug. AJ then turned to Matt "Lieutenant, I don't know you but I believe it's true if I say that this wouldn't have been possible without you and therefore I want to thank you." The shook hand and then left the courtroom.

They went to AJ's office where they met with the temporary JAG a Captain. AJ wanted to take the rest of the day of and then tomorrow he would get back into being the JAG and the Captain would bring him up to speed of the happenings during his absence.

"Captain, meet the best lawyer the navy ever had. He is just an even better pilot."

They discussed what needed to be done and then left again. "Captain, you have the office for the rest of the day and tomorrow morning then I will be needing you tomorrow afternoon, see you then."

They then went to AJ's home to celebrate. They were all sitting in the living room with a beer when AJ asked the question that Harm had expected to come again.

"How did you two meet?"

"I kind of said that already AJ, I have known him for all his life. So I was there when he was born"

"You said you were something like a hero to him as well, mind explaining that one?"

Instead of clarifying AJ seemed to get more confused by the second. Matt decided this was his question to answer.

"He was kind of my surrogate father, since I never knew my real father"

"Aren't you a bit young to be his father?"

"I was the man of the house and just being a good big brother." Harm said a bit mischievous.

"You two are brothers?" AJ asked astonished, he hadn't expected this.

"Yes, we did everything together. We still do partly. My full name is Matthew Harmon Rabb"

"Is that why you are both an aviator and a SEAL, because you are from a family of aviators?"

"Yes, I wanted to honor my father's name. But Harm's ramp strike shook me up and I found out that by being a naval officer I was already honoring my father's memory and I had to do what I really wanted. So I became a SEAL."

The rest of the night they spent telling stories about their adventures both before they ever met and after Harm decided to return to flying. They went on till late into the night or should I say early in the morning. They were having a late breakfast when AJ decided he didn't want Harm to go yet. The circumstances hadn't been the best but they had cleared the air and he found out what he had liked about his years as JAG. Harm might have been causing him a lot of headaches but they had a good friendship even some sort of father-son relationship. He rarely saw his own daughter and he made Harm the son he never had. For Harm it was the same, he had to be the man of the house at only six years of age and take care of his little brother who never even knew their father on top of that. He had become a lot more grounded since coming under AJ's command because he was the first real father figure. Neither wanted to acknowledge it much but their actions spoke sometimes louder than words.

"Harm I want you to consider remaining here with JAG for a while. The office needs a strong leader and I don't know if I can be that leader. When you were still with JAG they all considered you as their leader and I can't think of a better person they could choose."

"Well, my CO wanted me to have some more command experience and I really do love the law. I wouldn't mind having you as my CO again; I never doubted your leadership. But you need to keep in mind that I never wanted to become the JAG. I liked it for a few days but I hate all the politics involved and I wouldn't have a chance anymore to do investigations and to fly on occasion. If they choose me for a command position it will be as an aviator or maybe an aviator with a law degree but not as a lawyer. I wouldn't be happy in such a position."

"I did want you to become my successor sometime. That is why I was so angry with you when you left to fly. But now I understand why you did it. I want to ask the SECNAV to create an XO position at JAG it would contain some politics but also investigations. If I get it done I want you to be the first in that position, I will give you the time to fly and you don't have to change designators for me. I will make sure your career will not be harmed if you decide to join me."

"I will think about it and ask my CO if he can miss me and I will tell you my decision tomorrow morning is that alright?"

"Yes that is fine with me."

They exchanged some more small talk before AJ decided he needed to get to the office. Harm took Matt to do some sightseeing in DC since they didn't have anything pressing to do that day.


	11. question

A/N: I haven't had the time to write an epilogue that i was satisfied with and i didn't want to post something that seemed more like a summary then a story. In two weeks i will be done with was has me busy know and i hope to have some time to really finish this story then. Thank you for your patience.

A/N2: In the mean time i would appreciate some insight in what kind of stories will be read most. Below i have a list that ranges from just ideas to stories that only need some elaborating and rewriting to be ready to post. Thanks in advance for any opinions i might get and don't hessitate to tell me if you find an idea ridiculus or something like that. Or maybe you have some ideas for stories of your own or for one of the storylines below.

**Previews on possible future stories.**

- After Paraguay and losing his commission Harm turns to the one person he knows he can trust while he decides what to do with his life. Then they uncover a plot to kill the president and everything changes fast.

- Harm completely disappears after the admiral didn't take him back. Nobody can find him. A year later Mac resigns and disappears as well not long after. What has happened? _Science-Fiction Crossover with Star Trek: Enterprise_

- Harm having revived his career as naval aviator quite successfully didn't return to JAG. When the admiral receives a cryptic message with a photo he is shocked and finds out the true nature of his relation with the man he almost kicked out of his command because of his desire to fly.

- Harm and Mac know each other from before they meet in the white house rose garden and in fact have a large secret they managed to hide for everyone so they can continue to work together. _Harm/Mac pairing_

- Harm crashes in enemy territory and is taken prisoner. He is transported to Russia but escapes. As if it is faith he meets a man he thought he would never see again. _Pre-JAG story_

- After his retirement AJ gets in trouble when Webb asks for his help. Who can he count on for help when nobody seems to care? _AU minor Harm/Mac pairing_

- A woman obviously close to Harm comes to asks him for help. Harm immediately takes leave and leaves the country.


	12. Decisions

_A/N: I decided that just an epilogue wouldn't do this story justice. So this is really the last chapter and i hope to have the epilogue posted in a few days. I really appreciated all the comments I have received they make me write better stories. This story went in another directions then I planned on at the beginning but I think it turned out for the best._

_Enjoy the story and let me know what you think._

**Ch. 10 DECISIONS**

AJ had a meeting with the SECNAV. He probably had some doubts about how AJ continuing to be the JAG would reflects on the Navy. AJ planned to make clear that with his plan he would have no problem of keeping his staff on track and also improve the performance of some other JAG offices. At first the SECNAV wasn't really fond of the idea and had even hinted that he wanted AJ to think of retirement but the more he heard of the idea the more he warmed up to it. Eventually he saw the benefit of having a good team leader that could both relate to the staff as the CO. A certain benefit was also that they would have a seasoned investigator that could help other JAG offices to upgrade their performance. AJ would probably have another hurdle to cross when Harm would decide to accept the offer but that was for another day.

Meanwhile Harm and Matt were having fun playing tourist in the city. That was until they picked up a very strange conservation a man and a woman were having. They obviously thought there was nobody around so Harm and Matt quickly hid themselves, Harm knew the neighborhood well but it wasn't a well visited part of town. She had changed herself quite a bit but it was soon clear to them that they had found there mystery woman. When she walked away and the other man had disappeared the other way they stealthily followed her. They were lucky because she continued on foot. Her first visit was to a supermarket but they couldn't believe their luck when she went straight home after. They knew that they had nothing to prove her involvement so just warning NCIS would probably not do the trick; there were rules to be followed. But Harm was an expert at bending the rules without breaking them he would find a way. When she left the house and drove away in her car they knew they had to wait for a better opportunity and use the time to think of a good plan.

When they got back to their hotel Harm decided to give his CO a call. He still needed to make a decision and nothing like a discussion to get a better idea of what he really wanted. He knew that even if the SECNAV agreed to the XO position he probably intended to have an active JAG in that position. But he wasn't planning on changing his designator again, he loved the law but he was a pilot first. His CO encouraged him to find a billet that would give him more command experience. He didn't want to lose a good officer but knew that staying in the same billet would never lead to promotion and he had an idea that Harm was capable of great things when he advanced his career. With Matt thinking it was a great idea as well, knowing how much Harm liked investigations and leading people to get better, Harm's mind was made up. If the opportunity indeed presented itself then he would take it.

That evening AJ invited them again to have a meal at his house. He was eager to know what Harm decided but didn't want to press since he had said he would give his answer the following morning. But he invited them also because he liked the company he was tired of being alone all the time and considering his last attempt he decided to stick with people he had come to trust. He had quickly come to trust Matthew as well he was a lot like his brother in character.

"The SECNAV agreed that an XO position might be a good idea. He wants all JAG offices to work better together and thinks an XO position can help with that." AJ said deciding to broach the subject. "Having an experienced investigator visiting the offices might help in improving the overall performance. But what about the JAG's in the fleet?" Harm asked "What about them?" "They are part of one of the offices but often need to make decisions by themselves. Not the corporation with the JAG office but with the rest of the fleet is important there." "You mean they don't have the point of view pilots have?" "Most of them have never been in combat they don't know how their decisions affect the people in the field" "Well I guess I should have an XO with combat experience then; to try and make them understand." "Does the SECNAV know you asked me to become your XO?" "No, I wanted to wait for your decision first." "Won't he want an active JAG in that position?" "Of course he does, but switching designators all the time is not good for your career. I can make it work if you're willing. And you said it yourself the relations between JAG's and pilots can stand some improvement what better way than sending a pilot." "I'm not sure the JAG's would agree with you but if you get the SECNAV to agree I'm willing to give it a shot." "I knew I could count on you." "Once you get the position set up, our CO wants us to return tomorrow." "You have the same CO?" "Ultimately yes but not our direct CO." "You never really told me where you are stationed have you?" "I didn't did I. Matthew is part of SEAL team 5 stationed at Coronado and my squadron is stationed at North Island so we are practically on the same base. My mother likes it; La Jolla is not far from San Diego." "You sure you don't mind leaving the area? I mean you have your family and friends there." "It's fine. I have plenty of friends throughout the navy and I'm sure Pax river will appreciate my help and let me fly.""Well I take it to the SECNAV then and I will ring you to let you know of any developments here." They continued talking for quite some time until Harm and Matthew decided they needed to catch some sleep before flying back to California the following day and took a cab back to their hotel.


	13. Epilogue

_A/N: Complete! Most times the last chapter gets the least reviews. I hope this is not the case here. Which is hardly possible since i only got one review for the last chapter, thanks Lynnp, but maybe I'm just being impatient. Anyway, on with the story and see you again for the next story._

**Epilogue**

_One year later_

Harm had returned to his squadron for another month before he began as the XO of JAG HQ. He loved the opportunity to go to carriers from time to time and kept his flight hours up during those visits. He was also on occasion sent out to one of the other JAG offices to help with investigations and that was mostly so he could share his experience with promising but relatively new to the job JAG's. Usually he would spend one week every month at Pax River leading a squadron of reservists stationed there. The rest of the time which depended on how much he was sent out of town he would spend organizing the office and effectively being the chief of staff and occasionally assisting the junior attorney stationed there. All in all he had a busy but satisfying job.

Matthew had been promoted and given his own SEAL team to lead. He was now stationed at little creek and living at Norfolk but he often came to DC when he had a couple of days off. AJ was still the JAG and with Harm supporting him as XO nobody questioned his leadership. It had taken some time after he had resumed his work but he finally found out who the mystery woman was who had set him. Apparently somebody had broken into her house and when the DC police went looking they found some very strange things getting NCIS involved as well. The burglar hadn't left a trace but also didn't take anything supposedly. The missing link was delivered to NCIS the following day by a newspaper delivery boy.

_5 years later_

Two years ago Harm had been promoted to captain and not long after had transferred to the Navy's Top Gun school to take over as leader. He spent years teaching lawyers how to investigate and litigate and how the truth was most of the times more important than winning or losing. He couldn't teach them what it is like in combat but he could always try and make them understand. Now he teaches pilots on how to fly smart and how to always obey the rules of engagement without taming their instincts and initiative. Pilots with a good knowledge of the UCMC were valuable.

AJ had reconciled with Marcella and after his retirement the year before they went to live in Italy. Harm and Matthew still visited them on occasion they did have business in Naples sometimes.

**The End**

**Reviews are love**


End file.
